Why?
by swimhard2787
Summary: NWN2 OC. Just a Bishop oneshot that ended up being rather angry, as the result of my own frustrations at the time. It takes place before the final battle. I hope you enjoy!


(**Author's note:** All right, this is just a very angry Bishop one-shot, revolving around his betrayal at the end of the OC. I was feeling pretty angry some time ago, so I decided to vent it in the form of one heck of a bitter Bishop story. I hope you enjoy, because the whole point is I was _angry!_ I hope that comes through)

_Why?_

_How could you?_

You step out of the shadows, your face cold and determined.

I try to ignore the hurt, ignore the pain shrieking inside my head.

_What did I do?_

_I tried, Bishop, I tried._

_But I was a fool. An utter and complete fool to think you any different than what you are._

You speak of debts, of not getting tied down. It's "not your style."

_Yes, but I got tied down, didn't I?_

_I made one absolute, fatal mistake._

_I fell in love with you._

_I fell in love with your eyes, bright and vibrant. I fell in love with your smile, beautiful and scarce. I fell in love with your laugh, wonderful and rare._

_I fell in love with you, so I gave you everything._

_I gave you my heart, my soul. I bared myself to you, listening to what little bits of yourself you would offer me._

_I held them close to my heart. _

_Perhaps, I had thought, with each piece, you could learn to bare yourself. Perhaps, I had thought, with each piece, you would open up to me._

_Care for me as I cared for you._

_Love me as I loved you._

_But now, I see the truth._

_I was deluded._

_Now, I see you for what you truly are. I chipped past the hardened, frozen shield around your heart, only to find more ice, more darkness._

_I gave you everything, and you threw it away._

_I gave you my time, you ignored it. I gave you my heart, you tossed it aside._

_You enjoyed being alone. Companionship, love, those were weaknesses._

_Who cares? Who loves?_

_Only the weak care. Only the weak love._

And now, you stand before me, ready to strike me down.

Even now, I see uncertainty in your eyes. Uncertainty I always saw when I looked at you.

_I remember the night we spent talking by the campfire, while everyone else was asleep._

_You had held my hand. I cherished your touch._

_You had kissed me. I cherished the taste of your lips._

_You had touched me, made love to me. I cherished the feel of your body and the warmth of your skin._

_But you had used me, hadn't you?_

_You took all that I had given you, and you threw it away._

_Did you know that I loved you? Did you know that I cared for you?_

_Or did it not matter to you?_

_The only person that matters to you, Bishop, is you._

_To save your life, you would sacrifice mine._

_But I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I can't hate you._

_I feel numb, Bishop._

_I can't hate you, I can't love you. I can't feel anything. Not shock, not anger, not disbelief._

_I'm just… numb._

_Then the pain sets in, screaming like a banshee within my heart._

_I gave you everything. I sacrificed myself for you. And you betrayed me._

_You betrayed me. After everything I've given you, you betrayed me._

_Did I matter to you? Apparently not._

I am forced to raise my blade against you. My love, my life, my everything.

This gives me no pleasure. All I can hear, all I can feel is my own agony, my own hurt, my own pain.

_How could you, Bishop? How could you?_

It is amazing how easily steel cuts through human flesh.

_Will your blood give me my heart back, Bishop? Will your death give me my life back?_

_Or will it only cause me more pain?_

_Why do I torment myself?_

My sword cuts through your armor like paper. Your life stains my hands, my body, my face.

_Do you feel the chains lifting again, my love? Do you feel free? Do you finally feel at peace?_

_That's all I wanted, my love. I only wanted your happiness._

You look up at me. There is a light in your eyes I have never seen before.

As your life flows from you like a crimson river, I see happiness in your eyes. True happiness, the one thing I always wished for you.

_The one thing I always tried to give you. _

_The one thing I never could._

_But, like everything you do, it comes with a price._

_You are finally happy, but I've lost you, my love._

Your eyes finally close, and with a great sigh, you relax. I feel tears roll their way over the blood on my cheeks. Your blood.

_Why, Bishop?_

_Why?_


End file.
